1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing lure support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rotary fishing lure container wherein the same is arranged for rotatably positioning selective rows of fishing lures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lure support containers and holders of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the convenient mounting and maintenance of the fishing lure structure. Such enclosures of various types have been presented in the prior art patents to include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,653,220; 4,958,730; 4,073,085; and 4,972,625.
The prior art has typically positioned fishing lure wherein access to individual lures when a great quantity of lures is stored is rendered more difficult, wherein the instant invention attempts to position all fishing lures for ease of access relative to an associated door structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.